


Curse's Delight

by Tintentrinkerin



Series: 300 follower celebration on tumblr [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, No Lube, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: Jack touches an object he better didn't and now Sam has to help him.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester, Winkline
Series: 300 follower celebration on tumblr [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Curse's Delight

Sam just didn’t watch Jack for a split second. But a second can be a very, very long time. As it was in this case, because, when Sam looked around, Jack had something in his hands that made Sam’s hunter alarm go off. Very loudly.

“DROP IT! NOW!”

He didn’t mean to yell, but he lost his cool with this. He reached out to Jack, who looked at him, surprised and frightened all of a sudden. 

“Why-- what--!”

Sam slapped Jack’s hand and he dropped the horn. A red, twisted one. And there was only one creature in existence that Sam knew of had twisted red horns.  
An incubus. They were in so much trouble now.

Jack didn’t know what he did wrong and what had upset Sam so much. He always wanted to make things right, especially when Sam was around. This time it seemed he had fucked up by touching this horn, whatever it was.   
It was a case that Sam took him to learn some hunter stuff and they ended up breaking into a so called “Wiccan Shop” whose owner had disappeared and had said some very disturbing things to his employee, a rebellious woman with her face covered in black piercings and arms full of colourful tattoos. She had tried to flirt with Jack how Sam told him later, but Jack was as clueless about this as he could be.   
Breaking into a witchcraft shop was new to him but Sam was professional and efficient with locks. Inside the shop Jack tried to copy Sam’s style and tried to be as analytic and rational. But this horn, it had called out to him. And only to him. It sang and whispered about earthly delights and that Jack could have what he wanted if he just -- touched it. Touching it felt good. Tingly. It was resonating deeply with a desire Jack felt for a while already… And so, he just touched the damn thing.

Seemingly, this was a shit idea, Sam never yelled. Like, really, … never.

“S-Sam did I do something wrong?”

Sam kicked the horn away and immediately grabbed Jack’s face. It was an intense look Sam gave Jack and he felt a sudden pain behind his eyes. The world went black for a moment. 

“Jack, are you okay?” 

He shook his head, the pain was piercing through his skull.   
“No, it hurts! What was this thing?”

Jack laid his hands on Sam’s, trying to make the pain go away with pressing against his temples. But his body had just started acting up because in the pain there was a feeling, an aching inside his guts. He knew this feeling and he didn’t like it, because he didn’t know how to get rid of it. His pants bulged and he squirmed under Sam’s touch.

“It’s the horn of an incubus, a male … a male sex demon.” The way Sam hesitated frightened Jack even more. 

“What does it mean?” Jack whispered, rubbing his legs against each other and keeping his eyes shut. 

It was incredibly painful. When did it stop? 

“It means, you’ve been exposed to its venom and… and… shit, we maybe have just minutes. The curse is powerful and- oh my God Jack, I have no idea--”

Jack started shaking and bent over to leave a puddle of vomit directly before Sam’s shoes. The acid he threw up burned in his stomach and esophagus. It just didn’t stop! 

“Sam, help me… please…”, Jack said, tasting bitter gall in his mouth. 

Jack felt how Sam tried to get him up, but Jack was cramping terribly and moving him seemed impossible. He just fell over to the ground, face first. Still choking out acid and what he tasted… blood. Between his whimpers he still begged Sam for help.

“Jack, please, hold on… I can’t do this!”, Sam exclaimed, clearly panicking now.

When Jack looked up for a second he could see Sam through his veil of tears. His eyes stung, his lung hurt and his stomach won’t stop twisting. And why was he aroused now, in these moments when his body seems to be torn apart. He died once already. This definitely felt like dying too. Jack didn’t want to die.

“You can’t do what? Please, Sam… It hurts… it hurts so much…”

Sam’s hand in his hair surely meant to comfort him, but actually Jack got angry. “Help me!”

And then Sam said, “Jack, it’s a curse and the only way to free you from it is having sex. I’m so sorry. I can’t call anyone, it’s in the middle of the night. I have no idea where to find a hustler.”

Jack had no idea what a hustler was. And he certainly has never had sex before with anyone. He didn’t even kiss so far. But the pain became unbearable.

“Then I need to have sex? Will it stop?”

He heard Sam breathing heavily. “Yes, you need to but…” Sam looked as awful as Jack felt right now. 

Jack’s learned one thing already. He’d never touch anything calling out to him ever again. His stinging lungs made him cough and he could taste blood. Again. He knew that was a very, very bad sign. And why did Sam talk so much when it was a matter of time for Jack to die?

“Sam!” he cried, coughing blood all over his white shirt. 

And Sam didn’t know how to help Jack. His first instinct was to call Dean, call a hooker or whatever to get Jack out of this misery quickly, but Dean certainly had no remedy at hand, because there was only this one remedy that would work. Everything else Sam thought of would only help Jack survive maybe a couple minutes later. Incubus curses were so incredibly sinister. Sam knew the cure, of course. But he felt so horrible thinking about how to have sex with Jack.

“Jack, we need to have sex, but I’m not sure if I can… oh Jack, please..”

Sam was his caretaker, not his lover, but he knew he couldn’t let Jack die here. 

“Then do it, Sam. Do it with me. I don’t want to die!”

He knew they had to. He hated the idea anyway. Sam got up and starting browsing in the shelves for something that would make it easier for Jack.   
“Oil, oil… come on! There has to be some oil in here, fuck!”

Sam never swore. He never yelled, he never swore. Jack knew, this situation was horrible. In his actual condition he would do anything to be healed from this turmoil.   
Then Sam seemed to have found what he needed, because he called out a short “YES” and then dragged Jack up, who was close to passing out from the pain. Sam laid Jack on the counter, undressed him. Jack’s world was spinning and weird patterns of black and red dots were dancing in his eyesight. The wooden underground felt cold on his back. He didn’t give a damn about it, he just wanted to be good again.

“This will hurt. Sorry in advance.” 

Jack was half unconscious already when he heard a wet noise and then felt his legs spread apart. 

“Sa--- Sam…”, he mumbled, sounding like a drunkard. 

Sam held Jack’s ankles with one hand and the other was… Jack tried to look up, but he couldn’t. There was something sticking in his ass now, he wasn’t sure what it was. He didn’t even knew how two men would have sex in the first place. 

“Shhh, it will be okay, Jack. Relax. Please. I’m sorry.”

Jack covered his face with his arm, silently sobbing from the pain in his whole body. He felt a sharp and sudden pain when something… bigger… was pushed inside his hole and he cried out in surprise and suddenly in absolutely deranged pleasure. He bit his arm. Hard. Jack tasted blood again and his teeth hurt from the pressure he put his jaw on. 

“Sam..” he called out. What was that? Why did he have to do it like this?

Aloe Vera gel was not the best alternative to lube but the only thing Sam could find in this shop without causing an utter mess. He wasn’t as hard as he should be to penetrate Jack and he felt horrible and guilty already for taking his foster boy like this. When he started crying out Sam’s name and clenching around Sam’s cock so deliciously Sam was getting rock hard. Now that he pushed the tip inside and still pushing deeper he could let go of Jack’s ankles. Immediately Jack pulled him closer, Sam’s cock sliding inside Jack’s tight ass completely.

“Fuck!”, Sam exclaimed. 

This was so good and so wrong, Sam wanted to stop… the other half of him loved the raw fuck. He didn’t even have time to prepare Jack a little. Sam thrusted deep inside Jack’s ass, slid out almost completely and then pushed back in. All the way. And then he just had to fuck him. Hard. There was no time for mercy or caresses. Only Jack who needed to be fucked and cum to get rid of the curse that made him almost die. 

“Sam… oh God, Sam…” Jack cried, hiding deeper. 

But Sam ripped the arm away from his face and made Jack touch himself. 

“Jerk it. Come on, sweetheart. Rub it.”

Jack did how Sam wanted, while he still pounded Jack hard and without any mercy. He cried out by his own touches and felt his already hard cock throbbing and twitching. The nausea faded, same as the heavy feeling in his lungs. He could feel how his anus clenched around Sam’s cock. Sam felt so big inside Jack, it drove him crazy!

“Sam.. Sam!” 

There was nothing else on Jack’s mind right now, nothing but the feeling of tension building up in belly, Sam’s big cock and how each of his powerful thrusts made Jack moan and sob in pleasure. 

It didn’t last a minute until Jack came the first time ever. He shot a huge load of cum across his milk white skin and even a few drops squirted up to his chin. The explosion made him dizzy, the following relief let him pass out for a few seconds. Even Sam’s frantic thrusting could keep him conscious right now. Sam on the other side was into it so much he just stopped fucking Jack as he was about to cum. With a hiss he pulled out and came all over Jack’s chest as well. 

With a shudder and a grunt Sam jerked himself through a massive orgasm. Then he let go of Jack. It took several blinks for Sam to calm down enough to check up on the boy. Jack was still unconscious, it needed some slight slaps on his cheek to bring him back.

Jack sighed and opened his eyes slowly.   
“Is it done?”, he asked. 

Sam nodded and helped Jack up.   
“I’m so sorry, kid. I… I shouldn’t have done that.”

The boy brushed the worries aside. With big teary eyes he looked up to Sam, before he leaned his head against Sam’s chest and held him tight as if he was about to fall from the counter. 

“I don’t feel like dying anymore, that’s good.”

Sam’s hand caressed Jack’s messy hair. He didn’t dare to hold him closer. 

“I liked it.” 

Jack chuckled. “I really liked it. Can we do that again? Without the almost dying part?”


End file.
